Dans les yeux du Loup
by LunaLoupBlanc
Summary: L'histoire d'Ania, 16ans, dotée d'un pouvoir magique particulier et très puissant va se retrouver à Poudlard. Suivez son histoire, pleine de rebondissement, d'introspection et bien sûr de magie. Si vous aimez les créatures magiques, la nature, cette fanfic est faite pour vous ! Inspiré librement de l'histoire de JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Il est trois heures du matin en ce dimanche d'octobre. Je me sens plus seule que jamais. J'ai 16 ans, je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce monde, je sens au fond de moi que toute cette agitation au lycée ne me concerne pas. Cette boule au fond de mon ventre me le rappelle sans cesse, elle tourbillonne comme une ombre, comme si une créature s'amusait à me tordre les tripes...

Les autres élèves de mon lycée me fuient comme la peste car je suis différente. Je me fiche des garçons, des fringues, du maquillage, de la musique, de la fête... Mon truc à moi c'est la nature, les animaux. Je crois parfois avoir des conversations avec eux, particulièrement quand je me sens triste et puis je me rappelle que ce n'est pas possible, que tout ça ne se passe que dans ma tête.

Me voici donc, Ania, jeune fille rousse (génial !), en conflit avec sa famille qui ne la comprend pas, sans amis, rêvant de pouvoir parler aux animaux...

Un bruit soudain me sort de mes pensées. Comme un bruit de pas dans le salon tout proche de ma chambre. Je referme la fenêtre et me dirige sans bruit vers le salon pour savoir qui de ma mère, de mon père et de mon siiiiii merveilleux frère à qui tout réussit est réveillé à cette heure.

En tout cas qui que ce soit, il s'est installé dans le salon. Sûrement mon père qui se cache parfois pour manger en douce...

Mais ce que je vois me laisse sans voix, apeurée. Un homme que je ne connais pas se tient dans mon salon. Il regarde avec attention nos photos de famille.

J'ai le souffle coupé, une voix au fond de moi me dit de hurler mais je ne peux pas, comme si un bâillon invisible se tenait autour de ma bouche.

\- Je t'attends depuis bientôt vingt minutes, Ania me dit l'homme sans même se retourner.

Mais qui est donc cet homme qui connaît mon nom, qui as pu entrer chez moi sans déclenché l'alarme hyper sophistiquée de ma mère ? Je voudrais lui répondre, lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, que je ne le connais pas, que je vais appeler la police mais rien ne sors.

\- Je vais bientôt te laisser parler, mais avant cela j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante, avec un accent britannique tout en se retournant.

Je peux alors le détailler, l'homme est grand, un nez aquilin, de longs cheveux argentés qui se confondent avec une barbe tout aussi longue, Il porte une paire de lunettes en demi-lune et une sorte de robe de chambre élaborée, que l'on croirait sortie d'un film sur le moyen âge. Il dégage une aura rassurante et je sens alors au plus profond de moi que je peux lui faire confiance.

Il me regarde avec un quelque chose dans le regard... De la curiosité peut être, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose à travers moi.

\- Tu dois te demander comment je suis entré ici, Et bien je vais te répondre, reprit-il. Je suis entré par magie, en fait, tout comme toi je suis un sorcier.

Il arque un sourcil et ses yeux se teintent d'un éclat rieur.

Oui, tu es une sorcière, Tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que normalement les pouvoirs des sorciers nés de parents moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, se déclarent dans leur tendre enfance, avant leur 11ans... Tu es un cas très particulier jeune fille... J'ai mis du temps à te trouver...

Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. Au début ses paroles n'ont aucun sens, comme s'il me parlait un autre langage. Et puis elles font sens petit à petit... Je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire mais je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Moi des pouvoirs magiques ? La bonne blague. Si ça avait été le cas je me serais transformer en oiseau depuis longtemps et je serais partie loin de la France, loin de ma vie... Cet homme doit être un fou sorti d'un asile, ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs son look complètement décalé.

J'essaie à nouveau de parler mais je suis toujours comme bouche cousue. Il doit voir que j'ai envie de dire des choses, semble hésiter un peu et finit par faire un geste, et je peux à nouveau parler.

\- Bizarre... Donc vous et moi serions des sorciers ? Et qui plus es je serais moi-même une sorcière... Particulière ? Remarquez ça ne m'étonne pas, Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres...

À ces mots, je m'affale sur le canapé, la tête me tourne, tout cela est trop irréel... Cependant quelque chose d'agréable est en train de se produire, la créature qui m'enserrait les entrailles semble d'adoucir et ronronner comme un chaton...

Je regarde à nouveau l'homme en face de moi. Il me fixe, sans un mot, comme pour me laisser digérer la nouvelle.

\- Et... Admettons que je crois ce que vous me dites... Alors... Que... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Et bien normalement, comme je te le disais, quand les sorciers ont été révélés, alors à l'âge de 11ans, ils rejoignent Poudlard, ils entrent en première année. En tout cas les enfants britanniques. Mais ne compliquons pas les choses outre mesure, tu auras le temps de comprendre cela plus tard. Ton cas est particulier car ta magie est particulière, elle est puissante, ancienne et très difficile à localiser car elle ne se manifeste pas comme la magie classique. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour te proposer de rejoindre Poudlard. Nous sommes au début des vacances, tu auras des cours tous les jours pour en apprendre plus, et bientôt tu pourras, je pense intégrer la classe de 6ème année. Si tu ne le souhaite pas, alors tu pourras choisir une autre école de magie...

\- Une autre école ? Il existe d'autres écoles ? Et comment pourrais-je rattraper aussi vite 6 ans de cours ? Je suis peut-être une... Sorcière... Mais je ne suis pas surhumaine !

Ma voix commençait à monter dans les aiguës, je sentais l'hystérie monter petit à petit.

\- Calme-toi Ania. Tu y arriveras, je m'en assurerais. Nous aurons deux trois choses à voir avant de rejoindre Poudlard, notamment t'acheter une baguette et toutes les fournitures nécessaires... Puis j'essaierais de t'expliquer en quoi ta magie est différente. Il y a tant de choses à faire ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit :

\- Et mes parents ? Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir...

\- Tes parents sont au courant depuis plusieurs jours, je leur ai envoyé une lettre et je suis venu les voir il y a deux jours... Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien dit ?

\- Non...

Je baisse les yeux au sol, même ça, la nouvelle la plus importante de ma vie, mes parents n'avaient pas été capables de m'en parler. Même s'ils n'y croyaient pas, ils auraient pu m'en toucher deux mots.

Ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours été leur plus grosse déception, malgré mes résultats scolaires excellents, ils n'ont jamais compris ma fascination pour les animaux et le reste. Ils n'ont jamais apprécié mon état d'esprit rebelle et rêveur. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'échapper, c'est ma chance. Mais avant...

\- Comment je peux être sûre que vous pratiquer la magie ?

L'homme me regarde, un brin de malice danse yeux bleus. Sans rien dire il sort de sa poche un bout de bois sculpté, long et clair.

''Une baguette magique, pensais-je''. Avec cette baguette, Il fit apparaître une énorme citrouille, me rappelant qu'on était bientôt à Halloween. Satisfait de l'effet provoqué, Il me fait un grand sourire.

\- Va faire tes valises, et rejoint moi ici.

Je retourne dans ma chambre comme un robot automatisé, je ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai l'impression que tout ça s'efface déjà, que ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Arrivée dans ma chambre je remplis mon énorme valise avec toutes mes affaires : mon appareil photo, mon carnet à dessin, mes fringues et quelques vieilles peluches qui me rappellent le temps où j'étais insouciante et où je riais avec ma famille...

À quel moment ces gens sont devenus des inconnus pour moi ? Un pincement me serre le cœur et je sens les larmes montées, une boule se forme dans ma gorge...

Je pleure à chaudes larmes, j'ai l'impression que toute la frustration accumulée au cours des années sort d'un coup.

Une fois les larmes séchées, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a enlevé un énorme poids des épaules... Je prends un papier, un crayon et j'écris quelques mots :

''Papa, Maman, Je crois que vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe. Je suis partie avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Je regrette le jour où nous sommes devenus des étrangers...

Embrassez Jim pour moi, Je lui enverrais un cadeau de Noël.

Je vous aime malgré tout. Je pense que ce monde n'était pas pour moi, je n'étais pas à ma place.

À bientôt.

Ania"

Je griffonne un dessin en bas de la page, deux enfants et leurs parents partant dans la forêt...

Je pars alors pour ma nouvelle vie…


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille désorientée, embrumée, dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne sais plus trop comment je me suis retrouvée ici, puis les évènements de la nuit me reviennent : Dumbledore, la magie, l'arrivée à Londres… Je suis une sorcière, ma vie est chamboulée. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années, depuis la mort de ma grand-mère, Arwen.

Je me lève et ouvre les rideaux. Ma fenêtre donne sur une avenue telle que je n'en ai jamais vu. La foule se presse pour entrer dans des échoppes toutes plus anciennes les unes que les autres. Je croirais voir un décor sorti d'un des romans à la Dickens que j'affectionne particulièrement. Les gens eux-mêmes semblent venir d'une autre époque. Hommes comme femmes, ils portent des robes noires ou colorées, avec ou sans motifs lunaire, astraux, mystiques. Certains sont coiffés de chapeaux pointus, un hibou sur leur épaule. Des groupes d'enfants courent d'un magasin à l'autre, collant leur nez sur les vitrines comme si chacune d'entre elles contenait un trésor.

Quelques panneaux flottent au vent, les noms des boutiques m'inspirent : ''ménagerie magique'', ''obscurus book'', ''Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux''… Je meurs d'envie de descendre dans cette rue.

Je me détourne donc à regret de ma contemplation pour aller m'habiller. La chambre est modeste, passée. Le lit à baldaquin d'un autre temps, trône au milieu de la pièce, prenant la majeure partie du petit espace. A ses pieds, une table basse sculptée supporte ma valise grande ouverte.

Je m'habille le plus rapidement possible, et je me rue dans le couloir. Une horloge à pendule m'indique qu'il est déjà presque midi ! Intérieurement, je ronchonne après moi-même, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me lever aussi tard, au contraire ! J'aime me lever aux aurores pour admirer le lever du jour…

J'accélère le pas et je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre pour me retrouver dans une salle poussiéreuse, mal éclairée mais tout de même chaleureuse grâce au feu de cheminée qui réchauffe l'atmosphère.

Je cherche Dumbledore des yeux et fini par le trouver au fond de la salle. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il lève les yeux vers moi et me salut. Je m'approche de lui, tout à coup moins empressée, un peu angoissée à l'idée de ce qui m'attend.

\- Bonjour Monsieur

\- Bonjour Ania, as-tu bien dormis ?

\- Oui mais beaucoup trop ! riais-je.

\- Tu devais en avoir besoin, dit-il sur un ton bienveillant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter pour toi aujourd'hui. Quand ce sera fait, nous irons à Poudlard et il faudra te répartir dans une des quatre maisons.

\- Acheter ? Comment vais-je acheter ce qu'il me faut, je n'ai pas d'argent …

\- Nous avons converti ton argent moldu en argent sorcier.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent… moldu, hésitais-je sur le dernier mot.

\- Bien sûr que si, ta mère m'a donné l'argent que ta grand-mère t'a laissé, il y en a beaucoup. Et tes parents avaient également mis de l'argent de côté pour toi.

Je reste abasourdie à ces mots. Mes parents ont économisé de l'argent pour… moi ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y en avait que pour mon frère… Je pensais que mes parents ne me considéraient plus comme leur fille… Je crois que je me fourvoyais…

\- Bien, reprit-il, j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller à Gringotts, notre banque, chercher un peu de ton argent pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'y aller cette après-midi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Il me tendit une bourse, étonnement lourde, en me regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Merci.

L'annonce qu'il venait de me faire me laissait béate. Je me rendais compte à quel point je m'étais trompé sur ma famille. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, mes parents tenaient assez à moi pour économiser de l'argent à mon intention…

\- Tu as faim ?

Sa question réveilla mon estomac et me sorti de mes songes.

\- Oh oui ! Que mange-t-on chez les sorciers ?

Il sourit à ma question.

\- La même chose que vous, sauf que nous passons beaucoup moins de temps en cuisine !

Le déjeuner a été succulent ! Dumbledore m'a expliqué en quoi consistaient les achats du jour, quelle utilisation on en faisait, quel était le programme à Poudlard… J'ai posé mille et une questions, résultat, le repas a durer au moins deux heures !

Nous sommes à présent dans une minuscule cours à l'arrière de la salle, un genre de local à poubelles avec un mur en brique. Avec sa baguette, Dumbledore tape sur certaines briques et le mur s'ouvre sur le chemin de traverse, comme l'a appelé le directeur de Poudlard.

Je suis émerveillée, tout ce que j'ai vu du haut de ma fenêtre se trouve là. Tout paraît bien plus réel, encore plus magnifique. Tout est une source d'enchantement : les habits des sorciers, les hiboux qui volent au-dessus de nous, les vitrines contenant toute sorte d'objets que je ne connais pas…

\- Nous allons commencer par l'uniforme, puis nous irons chercher tes livres, ton chaudron et tes ingrédients. Nous finirons par ta baguette, c'est le plus important et cela peut prendre du temps.

Nous avons vite fini mes achats scolaires. Partout où l'on allait, des gens saluaient Dumbledore avec un grand respect, ce doit être quelqu'un de vraiment important.

\- Et maintenant, dit-il, la baguette.

Nous nous approchons d'une boutique à la façade noire, où est écrit en lettres d'or ''Ollivanders, Fabricant de Baguettes''. Lorsque nous passons la porte, une cloche tinte et un homme qui a l'air d'être trois fois centenaire lève les yeux pour nous accueillir.

\- Albus ! Je t'attendais avec impatience ! Bonjour jeune fille.

\- Mon vieil ami ! Quel plaisir ! Je vois que tu as déjà tout préparé. Ania, approche.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en m'avançant vers le desk. Plusieurs boites très élégantes y sont posées.

\- Avant toute chose mademoiselle, sachez que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Quand cela se produira, nous le saurons.

\- Très bien dis-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

$Comment une baguette pouvait-elle choisir un sorcier ? J'allais bientôt le savoir.

\- Allons, allons… Saule, ventricule de dragon, 30 centimètres, flexible, dit-il en me tendant une première baguette.

Je la saisis, mais instantanément un bruit suraigu se fait entendre. Je la repose instantanément dans sa boite. La suivante fit exploser le miroir derrière le fabriquant de baguettes. La troisième fit tomber le lustre. Toutes les suivantes eurent des effets similaires…

\- Mmmm… Albus, une fois de plus il semblerait que tu ais eu raison. Je vais la chercher…

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux fabricant revint de l'arrière-boutique avec une boite qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Elle était légèrement translucide, comme si elle avait été taillée dans la glace. La baguette se tenait à l'intérieur reposant sur un coussin en soie violet. Doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, Ollivander posa l'écrin sur le desk, l'ouvre et en sort une splendide baguette

Le bois qui la compose est d'un blanc nacré, le manche est le plus élégamment sculpté que j'ai vu. Il représente des créatures magiques : licorne, dragon, oiseau de feu et d'autres que je ne connais pas le tout dans une forêt luxuriante. Les feuilles des plantes créent des reliefs jusqu'au bout de la baguette. Je suis émerveillée devant une telle œuvre d'art. Elle respire la sérénité, le calme, la nature, la magie.

Ollivander la regarde lui aussi comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Dumbledore lui-même semble subjugué, il retint son souffle tandis que le fabricant me tendit la baguette.

Je la saisis avec la plus grande prudence. Dès que je l'eue en main, une vague d'énergie me submergeât. Autour de moi, tout sembla plus lumineux. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter plus intensément de ce moment…

Quand je les rouvris, des plantes avec leurs fleurs avaient poussées tout autour de moi. Certaines s'étaient enroulées autour de mes jambes et de mes poignets. Je levais les yeux vers les deux hommes qui me fixaient comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un miracle.

\- Elle l'a choisi, murmura Ollivander dans un souffle.

\- Oui, et cela confirme tout ce que je pensais, dit Dumbledore.

Je les regardais tour à tour, un peu perdue.

\- Alors cette baguette est à moi ?

\- Oui c'est la vôtre, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Elle vous a choisi. Sachez que ce n'est pas une baguette ordinaire, oh non…. Son cœur est unique en son genre, il a été créé en un seul exemplaire, par les créatures magiques auxquelles il appartenait. Elles ont uni leurs magies pour créer le cœur le plus pur et le plus puissant qui ait existé. Il est une association entre un crin de licorne, un crin de sombral, un ventricule de dragon, une épine de monstre du fleuve blanc, une plume de phœnix et une plume d'oiseau du tonnerre. Oh oui, elle est extraordinaire. Le botruc qui a aidé à sculpter le bois du chêne blanc qui la compose est l'un des plus anciens que l'on connaisse ; c'est lui qui a sculpté la baguette de sureau, la baguette d'Harry Potter et bien d'autres… Et sa taille ! 37,8 centimètres, tout en finesse, flexible mais quasiment incassable, exceptionnel ! Vous avez là une chose oh combien précieuse, Ania, prenez-en le plus grand soin…

La plupart de ce qu'il venait de dire m'échappait, je savais seulement que des créatures de la plus grande pureté avaient œuvrés ensemble pour créer une baguette et que celle-ci m'avait choisi.

\- Merci, soufflais-je plus à l'intention de la baguette qu'à toute personne dans la pièce.

\- Range-là Ania, dit le directeur de Poudlard en me tendant un bel étui en cuir.

\- Bien, étant donné que cette baguette est la plus rare que j'ai eue à vendre jusque-là, je ne vous demanderais aucune somme en échange. Elle est unique, n'a qu'un maître et je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider à le trouver.

\- C'est un honneur Monsieur, dis-je émue.

\- Merci, mon vieil ami, dit Dumbledore en saluant le fabricant. Je pense que tu entendras bientôt parler de ce couple que tu viens de former.

\- J'en suis persuadé…

Nous sortons de la boutique. Je me sens ailleurs, mon esprit divague quelque peu. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose essai de m'attirer loin de ce qui se passe devant mes yeux.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore dont la voix me paraît lointaine, tu as le droit d'emmener un animal à Poudlard : un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud. A toi de voir.

Ses mots font sens lentement dans mon esprit. Je me sens partir…

\- Oui … Je … Je ne sais pas…

Un animal… Quelque chose remue au fond de ma tête. Mon corps semble ne plus m'appartenir, comme s'il s'agissait du corps de quelqu'un d'autre….

\- Je n'ai… Jamais eu d'animal…

Mon corps se mets à courir mais je suis retranchée dans un coin de mon esprit. Quelque chose m'appelle… Un hurlement retentit au fin fond de ma tête…

Et le noir….


	3. Chapter 3

D'un coup, une lumière me sort de ma transe. Mes yeux me brûlent comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis des jours.

Un sentiment d'urgence m'enserre la poitrine. Je contrôle à peine mes gestes. Un hurlement plaintif et pressant résonne dans ma tête. Il prend possession de moi, comme s'il me dirigeait.

Je suis dans une allée sombre et brumeuse. Mon corps m'emmène dans une ruelle obscure et étroite, derrière moi j'entends la voix de Dumbledore, lointaine, ses paroles sont dénuées de sens. Il n'y a que ce hurlement, cet appel au secours.

Au fond de la ruelle se trouve une lourde porte en bois, verrouillée avec un cadenas ancien à triple serrure. Le hurlement s'intensifie alors à tel point que je crois que mon crâne va exploser. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de réguler le chaos de mon esprit mais celui-ci s'entête à ne penser qu'à ouvrir la porte devant moi. C'est vital. Une question de vie ou de mort.

Je rouvre les yeux comme si elle était dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre, ma main tenant ma baguette commence à effectuer des mouvements gracieux, elle dansait. Je me surprends à prononcer des mots que je ne comprends pas :

\- Wato Omakiya…. Wato Omakiya…

Mes psaumes accompagnent mes gestes et devant moi, d'énormes ronces commencent à pousser sur la porte. Bientôt, les plantes sont tellement nombreuses qu'elles réussissent à dégonder l'énorme porte en bois.

Le hurlement dans ma tête s'estompe, il devient sourd. Mes pas me guident alors à l'intérieur d'une maison lugubre, aux fenêtres voilées d'épais rideaux noirs. Le peu de lumière filtrant à travers révèle une pièce encombrée de vieux meubles en tout genre où trônent des objets à faire froid dans le dos : une main humaine tendue vers le ciel sur un socle en bois, une épée maculée de sang, des parures de bijoux à l'allure maléfique… L'odeur elle-même est insoutenable, rance et putride… Un frisson me parcours l'échine, la peur m'enserre les tripes. Je voudrais rebrousser chemin et fuir à toutes jambes d'ici.

Quelque chose bouge alors du fond de cette obscurité. Un silence de mort règne à présent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose au fond de moi est attiré par la vie qui a engendré ce mouvement, tout mon être souhaite la rejoindre. Je me précipite alors, mais ce que je découvre me glace le sang.

Une louve est allongée là, enchainée, squelettique, sans vie. Ses yeux sont révulsés de terreur, ils expriment toute la détresse de son cœur… Autour d'elle cinq louveteaux gisent, morts de faim. Devant ce massacre toutes mes forces me quittent et je tombe à genoux. Une remontée de bile me contracte l'estomac, je me mets à hurler de douleur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur m'est arraché.

Tout à coup, un infime couinement se fait entendre. Mes cris cessent, je cherche la source de ce bruit. Et là, sous les cadavres de ses frères et sœurs, un louveteau tente de se lever. Je n'y crois pas. Je tends les bras vers ce petit être roux et gris, ses yeux d'un or pur sont suppliants. Et tout à coup, je sais… C'est ce louveteau qui m'a appelé, c'est lui qui hurlait dans mon esprit pour que je vienne le chercher. Le plus vite possible, j'enlève mon pull et j'enroule le louveteau dedans.

\- Un Mahigan, quelle tristesse…

La voix de Dumbledore me fait sursauter. J'avais oublié jusqu'à sa présence.

\- Viens Ania, sortons d'ici dit-il en m'arrachant à cette scène tragique.

Je le suis alors, le louveteau bien couvert et caché dans mes bras.$

De retour dans ma chambre du chaudron baveur, je pose délicatement le louveteau sur mon lit. Pendant que je cherche dans ma valise les vêtements les plus chauds que je possède, Dumbledore fait apparaitre par magie un biberon de lait que je m'empresse de lui donner. Une fois son repas finit, ses yeux dorés me fixent, pleins de gratitude. Loin, très loin dans mon esprit une voix douce me parle « Merci… », et le sommeil emporte ce petit être terrifié…

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, épuisée, perdue.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?

\- J'ai quelques éléments de réponse Ania, mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu me dises ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je… ne saurais pas l'expliquer… Il y a eu des hurlements et… c'était… c'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette ruelle… et… comment j'ai ouvert cette porte ?! Mais… Au fond de moi je sentais, je savais qu'une vie en dépendait… C'est comme si… comme si c'était ce louveteau, cette toute petite créature qui m'as fait venir à elle….

Je voyais bien que même ici, dans le monde des sorciers, ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens et pourtant au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que c'était le louveteau qui m'avait fait venir. Je lève les yeux vers Dumbledore, attendant sa réaction. Après un long silence, il se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

\- Ce que tu dis ne m'étonne pas au vue de tes pouvoirs et de la nature de ce louveteau. Ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire, c'est un Mahigan. Les Mahigans sont des créatures magiques très rares et très puissantes. Ils sont peu nombreux car ils sont purs, puissants. Ils ne survivent que lorsqu'ils sont libres ou liés à un sorcier choisi pour sa bienveillance et son désintérêt total de leurs pouvoirs. Dans les légendes et récits qui les entourent, on prête aux Mahigans bon nombre de pouvoirs exceptionnels. Ils seraient capables de guérir tous les maux, même ceux de l'esprit, ils décupleraient les pouvoirs des sorciers auxquels ils se lient, ils seraient d'incroyables légillimens capable de prendre possession de n'importe quel esprit et de le contrôlé… Ils auraient également la capacité d'entrer en contact avec n'importe quelle créature magique…Est- ce que toutes ces capacités sont réelles ? Je ne saurais le dire, cependant, il est évident que ce sont des créatures en lien étroit avec le psyché, l'instinct, la magie et la nature… Et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont traqués par les adeptes de la magie noire… Malheureusement tu as pu voir par toi-même que ces créatures ne peuvent vivres dans de telles conditions…

J'étais fascinée par ses paroles, si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors ce louveteau avait de la chance d'être encore en vie…

\- Je vais m'occuper de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouillé et choisir ce qu'il veut faire. C'est lui l'animal que j'amènerais à Poudlard.

\- En temps normal, je t'aurais dit que c'était contraire au règlement mais les circonstances sont déjà particulières alors… Je te donne mon accord et puis il semble que ce Mahigan t'as déjà adopté, dit-il d'un ton rieur.

En effet le louveteau venait de poussé mon bras avec sa truffe, je le pris dans mes bras et l'observais de plus près.

\- Il me semble que nous devrions dire elle, professeur.

Nous devions rejoindre Poudlard le soir même. Il devait être l'heure du journal télévisé chez les moldus quand Dumbledore eut finit de m'apprendre ce que je devais savoir afin de m'occuper correctement de la jeune louve dont j'avais maintenant la responsabilité.

Je venais seulement de terminer ma valise, alors que la petite pourchassait les moutons de poussières sous le lit quand elle s'arrêta pour venir s'assoir devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et Dumbledore entra, vêtu d'une épaisse cape de voyage.

\- Elle savait que vous arriviez ! m'exclamais-je, ravie.

\- Elle est futée, cette petite. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

\- Non, rien qui lui corresponde. Peut-être aurais-je plus de chance une fois à Poudlard… D'ailleurs comment allons-nous nous y rendre ?

\- Nous allons transplaner, mais je te préviens tu risques de ne pas aimer ça !

Et en effet, je n'avais pas du tout apprécié cette sensation que tout mon corps était disloqué puis rassemblé. A l'atterrissage j'avais bien cru vomir, alors que la louve dans mes bras elle, dormait paisiblement.

Nous nous trouvions à présent aux pieds d'un immense portail en fer forgé donnant sur une longue allée entourée de végétation. Au fond, je pouvais distinguer quelques lumières, provenant probablement de l'école. Dumbledore dit quelques mots et le portail s'ouvrit dans un long grincement.

\- Je t'en prie.

Nous avançâmes alors doucement dans l'allée menant à Poudlard. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Arrivés au bout de l'allée ce que je vis me coupa le souffle : Poudlard était encore plus majestueux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Un gigantesque château, perché au sommet d'une montagne surplombais un lac d'un noir d'encre. Il était hérissé de nombreuses tours et ses fenêtres brillantes étaient autant d'étoiles qui se reflétaient sur la surface du lac. Sa lourde porte en bois massif et en fer forgé était ouverte comme pour m'accueillir. Dans la pénombre je pu apercevoir un grand parc et une forêt qui semblait ne pas finir. J'étais éblouie et j'aimais déjà cet endroit.

Nous entrâmes alors dans un hall tout en pierre, devant nous un imposant escalier menait aux étages. De lourdes portes donnaient sur une salle d'où nous parvenaient des éclats de rires, de joyeuses conversations et le bruit des couverts.

\- C'est le début du diner dans la Grande Salle, me dit Dumbledore. Nous pourrons aller manger une fois que nous saurons à quelle maison tu appartiens.

Dumbledore m'avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les différentes maisons. Une appréhension se saisie de moi, j'avais peur que la maison dans laquelle je serais envoyée ne me corresponde pas, j'avais peur, d'avoir de mauvaises relations avec mes camarades, comme dans le monde moldu.

Nous étions désormais arrivés devant une statue de gargouille.

\- Chocogrenouille, dit Dumbledore.

A ce mot, la gargouille pivota, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon débouchant sur la porte en chêne. Celle-ci en s'ouvrant, dévoila une large pièce circulaire retentissant de divers petits bruits. Sur les tables, d'étranges instruments en argent cliquetaient et bourdonnaient. Dans le fond de la pièce, trônait un large bureau en bois massif derrière lequel les étagères portaient des dizaines de livres aux couvertures anciennes, reliées au fil d'or.

\- Assieds-toi, dit Dumbledore en me montrant une chaise.

Je m'exécutais tandis que le directeur se dirigeait vers une vitrine où de magnifiques objets étaient entreposés : une épée incrustée de rubis à la lame reluisante, une moitié de diadème argenté surmonté d'un saphir brillant… Mais de cette vitrine, Dumbledore sort un vieux chapeau rapiécé, plein de poussière et muni d'une large fente en son milieu.

\- Mmmh… Très inhabituel vraiment… dis une voix rauque et traînante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas réveillé un autre jour que celui de la répartition…

Je fus d'abord étonnée que cette voix provienne du vieux chapeau mais je me souvins des paroles de Dumbledore à propos de la répartition. C'était donc lui, le choixpeau.

\- Tu es prête Ania ?

\- Si on veut, oui, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Alors Dumbledore mis le choixpeau sur ma tête et un long silence se fit ponctué par les «Mmm… je vois…. Oui… » du choixpeau. Le temps me parut une éternité. Le choixpeau semblait ne pas se décider. Je croyais pourtant que ses choix étaient rapides.

\- Mmm oui…. Mais tu possèdes autant de qualité que chacune des maisons recherche… Tu es à la fois brave, courageuse, gentille, travailleuse… Oui… Mais aussi créative, originale, érudite, ambitieuse et déterminée… Mais où vais-je te mettre ? Il y a bien longtemps que quelqu'un comme toi ne m'avais pas été présenté…

« Je veux seulement un endroit où les gens sont intelligents et agréables. Je veux seulement m'intégrer. » pensais-je.

\- Oui je vois… dis le choixpeau en réponse à mes pensées. Dans ce cas, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle seraient les maisons idéales… Voyons…

Au nom de Serdaigle, quelque chose c'était réveillé en moi. Mon instinct me disait que c'était là ma place.

\- Dans ce cas ce sera… SERDAIGLE ! triompha le choixpeau.

Après cela, je me suis retrouvée dans la grande salle, avec ma louve en compagnie de mes nouveaux camarades. Tous m'ont posés mille et une questions, auxquelles je ne pouvais pas encore répondre : pourquoi n'étais-je pas allée à BeauxBâtons l'école de sorcellerie française ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas entrée à Poudlard à onze ans mais seulement maintenant ? Quels étaient mes pouvoirs si spéciaux qui faisaient de moi un choixpeau flou et qui me liait à une créature magique telle qu'un Mahigan ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui tournaient à présent dans mon esprit alors que je m'étais allongée sur mon lit dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

La petite louve à qui je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de prénom revint en baillant de la salle commune où elle courait après les souris pour les manger. Je la pris dans mes bras et la couchait auprès de moi. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément et je la suivis en pensant au nom que je lui donnerais. Dans mon demi-sommeil, je perçus alors deux pupilles d'or liquide me fixer et une voix douce me susurrât « Ayfer, Ayfer… »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le matin suivant, en me levant, je me souvins de ce que m'avait susurré cette voix. Tout en y repensant, je fixais la louve qui dormait paisiblement à mes côtés et une idée me vint.

\- Ayfer… Ayfer… dis-je doucement à l'intention de la petite louve.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'or liquide et me fixa un instant.

\- Ayfer !

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et vint enfouir sa tête dans mes boucles rousses qu'elle essaya de mordiller.

\- Ouiiii ! C'est ton nom pas vrai ? C'est toi qui me l'as soufflé dans mon sommeil ?

Elle baillât et sembla sourire. Un grognement simultané provint de nos deux estomacs ce qui me fit rire.

\- Allons déjeuner !

…

La grande salle était vraiment magnifique en ce matin d'octobre. Les décors avaient été installés en vue d'halloween mais ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux que j'avais pu voir chez les moldus.

Le plafond renvoyait un ciel noir et menaçant bin qu'il fasse un soleil éclatant au-dehors. Des milliers de bougies flottaient au-dessus de nos têtes, accompagnées par des chauves-souris voletant et évitant d'énormes toiles d'araignée tissées d'un bout à l'autre de la salle et dont les occupantes fixaient les élèves de leurs yeux sans pupilles. Des citrouilles grimaçantes finissaient de parfaire le décor.

Les effluves provenant du petit déjeuner donnaient l'eau à la bouche : des odeurs de bacon grillé, d'œufs brouillés et de café venaient chatouiller mes narines. En me dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles je me rendit compte que maintenant que mes nouveaux camarades avaient assouvis leur curiosité, ils ne m'adressaient plus guère la parole que pour me demander un bout de beurre ou une cuillère de sucre. Mon déjeuner et celui d'Ayfer se passèrent donc en silence.

J'écoutais mes camarades parler de cours, de professeurs que je ne connaissais pas, de devoirs à rendre et d'une activité nommée le Quidditch dont j'ignorais l'existence. J'avais hâte de les rejoindre en cours, de pratiquer la magie. Mais avant cela, je devais en apprendre plus sur moi-même et pour cela, j'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore après le petit déjeuner.

…

Je me dirigeais le plus lentement possible vers le bureau du directeur, l'appréhension des révélations à venir prenant le pas sur les autres émotions. Tout cela m'effrayait : peut-être suis-je sous le coup d'un mauvais sort ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à pratiquer correctement la magie ? Et si Dumbledore s'était trompé ?

Lancinante et sourde, l'angoisse monta sournoisement le long de mes entrailles… Mon souffle se fit plus bref et ma vision se troubla un instant si bien que je dû m'adosser au mur pour ne pas m'évanouir. Ces sensations ne m'étaient pas étrangères, j'étais familière avec la sournoiserie de l'angoisse…

Ayfer sembla ressentir mon désarroi et vint instantanément se placer entre mes jambes. Sa présence, son contact provoqua en moi une chaleur rassurante qui s'étendis depuis mes jambes jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux en chassant le démon sourd qui enserrait mes tripes.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix masculine, rauque derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un jeune homme plutôt grand, brun et vraisemblablement non adepte du rasoir. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient mais ils semblaient tristes, lointains… D'après l'écusson de sa cape, lui aussi était à Serdaigle.

\- Oui, merci. Juste une petite crise d'angoisse, je dois aller voir Dumbelore alors…

\- Je vois, tu es la fameuse Ania dont tout le monde parle, dit-il d'un ton blasé.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, dis-je un peu sur la défensive, et tu es ?

\- Raegar, dit-il d'un ton indifférent tout en s'éloignant, mais pas la peine de me faire la causette, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Une fois que Raegar eu disparut à l'angle du couloir, je pris la louve dans mes bras et lui dit :

\- Pas très aimable ce garçon, qu'en pense tu ?

Ses yeux étaient fixés à l'endroit où s'était tenu le Serdaigle quelques instants plus tôt. Je me redressais, déposais la boule de poils par terre et me dirigeais vers ce que je croyais être le bureau du directeur, Ayfer sur mes talons.

Finalement, après m'être perdue dans le château et m'être fait escortée par un chevalier dans un tableau, ce qui je dois le dire, fut une expérience très étrange car celui-ci ne cessait de parler de duels et de gentes dames, j'arrivais enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Au mot de passe, la gargouille pivota pour dévoiler l'escalier au bout duquel la porte du bureau était ouverte.

\- Entre Ania, dit Dumbledore en me voyant sur le pas de la porte.

Un peu automatiquement, je me dirigeais vers la chaise que le sorcier me désignait. Ayfer quant à elle courut au pied du perchoir où se tenait un magnifique oiseau au pelage rouge et or. A ma plus grande surprise, l'oiseau vint se poser à côté de la louve qui se pelotonna contre lui.

\- Surprenant, Fumseck est d'habitude très solitaire, à l'instar des autres phénix. Cela confirme la nature Mahigane de ta louve…

\- Elle s'appelle Ayfer, dis-je.

\- Ayfer ? Un nom puissant, dans une langue ancienne. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- C'est… Je crois que c'est elle qui me l'a dit dans mon sommeil, je crois…

\- Intéressant… murmura-t-il, semblant perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes. Bien, si tu es ici ce matin, c'est pour que je t'explique ce que je sais sur la nature de ta magie, ta nature, reprit-il. Je n'aurais certainement pas toutes les réponses à tes questions je préfère te prévenir. Tu es prête ?

\- Mmmm, autant que possible, dis-je le cœur battant.

\- Connais-tu les origines de ta famille ?

\- Eh bien… Je connais, enfin, connaissais bien ma grand-mère maternelle, Arwen. Elle était irlandaise. Je n'ai jamais connu mon grand-père mais il venait d'une très vieille famille irlandaise semble-t-il. Les parents de mon père vivent en Amérique, je ne les connais pas bien, seulement à travers les quelques lettres reçues ça et là pour Noël ou les anniversaires…. Mais pourquoi ça ?

\- Ta nature est liée à tes origines. A tes plus vieilles origines, celle qui remonte à la nuit des temps, à l'époque de la vieille magie. A cette époque, bien avant les premières croyances religieuses et même bien avant que les hommes ne deviennent sédentaires, les elfes, alors possesseurs de l'essence même de la magie décidèrent de partager cette essence, ce don, avec les deux peuples les plus sages de l'époque : les Brixtios, ancêtres des druides et les Ashaishas, ancêtre des chamans.

Le vieil homme se leva, laissa un long silence durant lequel il observa par la fenêtre de son bureau puis repris.

\- L'essence de la magie est liée à la puissance des quatres éléments : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Les Elfes décidèrent de divisé l'essence de la magie, de donner la maitrise de deux éléments à chaque peuple. Les Ashaishas reçurent la magie du feu et de l'air ; les Brixtios celle de l'eau et de la terre. De plus, chacun des peuples reçut un don : celui de comprendre chaque créature pour les Ashaisha et celui de comprendre les plantes pour les Brixtios. Les deux peuples donnèrent naissance aux premiers sorciers, bien plus puissant que nous aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, génération après génération, la magie qui n'est pas immuable, comme toute chose en ce monde, changea. Les descendants des peuples originels se mélangèrent aux autres peuples. Les sorciers devinrent ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et certains redevinrent moldus. Le monde devint celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Un nouveau silence vint ponctuer son discourt. Ce qu'il me racontait me fascinait au plus haut point, bien que je ne vis pas le rapport avec moi. Dumbledore se tourna vers moi et me scruta avec ses yeux perçants.

\- Ce que je vais te dire maintenant est le plus intéressant mais également le plus légendaire dans notre monde. Les elfes possédaient en eux toute l'essence de la magie, cependant cette puissance donna de grandes ambitions à certains d'entre eux qui rejoignirent l'Ombre. Pour ne pas réitéré le désastre qu'avait subi leur peuple, ils lancèrent un sortilège : toutes les 7 générations, un être pur et sans mauvaises intentions, né de l'union des deux peuples verrait le jour. Cet être unique possèderait toute l'essence de la magie, il serait le protecteur du monde magique, de tous les êtres vivants, de toute vie. Cet être est appelé le Wakanda.

Ce mot semblait résonner dans mon esprit, il vibrait en moi comme si mon corps se réveillait en l'entendant.

\- Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcière pensent que les Wakandas ne sont que des légendes, qu'ils n'ont jamais existés. Seul une poignée d'entre nous savons que ces êtres extraordinaires existent. Ania, tes parents sont natifs d'Irlande et du Texas, ils sont respectivement descendants des druides et des chamans…

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois je crois comprendre où le directeur voulait en venir. Cependant je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout cela est irréel, bien trop fantaisiste. Tous les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent en route pour trouver une explication plus logique mais rien….

\- Alors vous pensez… Vous croyez que je… Que je suis une Wakanda ? demandais-je, hésitante, redoutant la réponse.

Dumbledore me fixait et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Mais… C'est une légende vous l'avez dit vous-même… Comment pouvez-vous penser que tout cela est vrai et que je suis… Ce que vous dite, finis-je en ne voulant pas admettre que j'étais l'être exceptionnel qu'il décrivait.

\- Ania, il faut savoir que tout ce qui a trait aux Wakanda est un secret jalousement gardé. Au fil du temps, ils sont entrés dans la légende, comme tout ce qui est trop dur à croire pour le simple commun des mortels. Regarde, les moldus sont persuadés que les dragons, les vampires et les loups garous sont des légendes alors qu'ils existent bel et bien… Seul le directeur de Poudlard – moi en l'occurrence – ceux qu'il choisit de mettre au courant et quelques personnes assez lucides savent que les Wakandas existent bel et bien. Tous les secrets liés à ces êtres d'exception sont jalousement cachés aux yeux du monde par les sept Elfes Gardiens, seuls survivants de leur espèce. Le Wakanda seul peut les trouver, pour se trouver lui-même…

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Même les bibelots cliquetants semblaient s'être tus comme pour marquer les paroles du directeur. Après un long moment il repris.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, et non à Beauxbâtons est celle-ci : lors de sa fondation, Poudlard a été choisi par les Gardiens pour accueillir le Wakanda en devenir et leur apprendre ce dont ils auront besoin pour se lancer à la recherche des Sept. C'est pour cela que je sais que le Wakanda n'est pas une légende. Il y a, dans ces murs, un héritage ancestral qui répondra surement à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur ta nature.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ? demandais-je, à la fois inquiète et pressée d'en savoir plus.

\- Malheureusement, nul ne le sait et tu es la seule à pouvoir le trouver.

Je senti alors mes vieux démons refirent surface… Une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans mon ventre et j'eu l'impression qu'elle m'attirait à elle, agrippée à ma conscience comme une araignée à sa proie. Mon esprit se trouvait alors entourée des griffes de l'angoisse, de la peur, de la solitude tournoyant autour de lui comme autant de vautours attendant le dernier souffle d'agonie de leur proie. Comme de très loin, j'entendis mon souffle se faire plus rapide et je senti mes mains trembler. Plus aucune pensée cohérente de ne me venait et la voix de Dumbledore me paraissait bien lointaine…

« Calme toi petite humaine, tout ira bien »

Cette voix calme et douce semblait venir de mon esprit mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Elle était claire, limpide comme une eau pure, raisonnant dans mon esprit. Sa présence sembla chasser instantanément les tourbillons qui enchainaient mon esprit. Je réussis à reprendre le total contrôle de mon corps et je m'aperçus que Dumbledore me regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un éclat d'inquiétude dans ses iris clairs.

\- Ania, tout va bien ? me questionna-t-il

Ne voulant pas m'étendre sur mes angoisses, je décidais de contourner le sujet et de poser des questions de moindre importance que celles qui m'enserraient le cœur.

\- Je… ma voix déraillât, je suis inquiète par rapport aux cours… Tout ce que j'ai à rattraper… Et les autres élèves ? Ils vont me questionner… Que vais-je répondre ?

\- Pour tes cours, dès demain, une équipe de professeurs choisie par mes soins te donnera des cours particuliers pour te remettre à niveau. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras intégrer ta classe après les vacances. Pour les autres et bien… C'est à toi de décider ce que tu leur diras ou non et surtout à qui tu te confieras ou pas… N'oublie pas que les autres peuvent être nos plus précieux alliés comme nos pires ennemis, la confiance ne se donne pas, elle se gagne…

…

J'avais passé l'heure du repas et l'après-midi dans une clairière près du lac, cachée aux yeux de tous. L'heure du dîner approchait mais je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rester seule. Seule dans cette clairière et me fondre avec la terre.

Ayfer était partie depuis maintenant quelques heures dans la forêt interdite. Elle était surement partie chasser. Un milliard de pensées hantaient mon esprit, j'avais peur, je me sentais perdue. J'avais posé mille et une questions à Dumbledore qui n'avait su me répondre, me disant que toutes les réponses à mes questions devaient se trouver dans ce fameux héritage que je devais trouver seule ! Sentant que l'angoisse menaçait de refaire surface, je repensais à la voix qui m'avait sauvée dans le bureau du directeur. Cette fois, j'étais persuadée que c'était Ayfer, je le sentais, je le savais. Pouvais-je communiquer avec elle sciemment ? Comment faire ?

Encore des questions… Soupirant, je me levais afin de retourner au château. Je devais me reposer car le lendemain commençait ma remise à niveau. Tout en marchant vers le château, je me souvins des paroles de Dumbledore à ce sujet. A l'en croire, la magie des Wakandas – MA magie, me forçais-je à admettre – prenait plus de temps à se manifester chez l'individu – MOI, vraiment dur à croire – elle était pure et puissante, liée aux forces de la Nature, de ce fait beaucoup plus dure à détecter par les sorciers ordinaires.

Sorciers ordinaires ! Une fois encore, j'étais à part des autres. Une fois encore, je me retrouvais seule, mise à part. Une tornade rousse et grise déboulât d'un buisson et s'engouffra entre mes jambes. Je ris en voyant la petite louve se relever et trottiner à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne suis pas seule, tu es là, Ayfer… » Pensais-je.

« Nous sommes ensemble » me répondit, très loin, la voix claire qui m'était parvenue quelques heures auparavant…

Je souris, et gravit les marches menant à la grande salle le cœur plus léger.


End file.
